


#40: It's Not Enough to Be Proud of Your Ancestry; Live Up to It

by Knitwritezombie (Missa_G)



Series: 100 Rules for Adults (That Clint Barton Never Learned) [40]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, Home, M/M, Phil's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missa_G/pseuds/Knitwritezombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint = home for Phil</p>
            </blockquote>





	#40: It's Not Enough to Be Proud of Your Ancestry; Live Up to It

Phil knew what Clint’s name meant. Everyone in SHIELD experienced nightmare fueled insomnia or the need to stay awake for days at a time while on an op, or otherwise stuck in a circle of boredom that led to an endless cycle of link clicking on Wikipedia. 

So he knew that the name Clinton originated from an English place around Oxfordshire and meant ‘a settlement on a hill’ in its American form. In reality, Clint probably got his name because one of things he could recall from his childhood was his father’s obsession with westerns. 

Barton, Phil found, could refer to a few things, but chose to stick with the theme of Clint’s first name, and go with ‘enclosure’ or ‘settlement.’ 

Because Clint Barton had been home for Phil for much longer than he’d known. 

Even before they’d officially started dating (so before they’d started sleeping together), Phil had found something within him settling and relaxing whenever he spent off duty time with Clint. He didn’t have to be on his guard all the time, or be perfect Agent Coulson around Clint, even _before_. 

Sometimes, though, he forgot. Not what Clint meant to him, but everything _but_ being Agent Coulson. When he’d slept on base, catching cat naps for a week while running an op from Mission Control, living off whatever coffee and snacks he could scrounge up from the commissary or have a junior agent snag between briefings. He’d forget that he had another life, that the world hadn’t narrowed to the mission and saving lives, and protecting his assets, and saving the world. 

And then, he would go home after nearly 200 hours, nearly two day’s worth of scruff on his face, in his third spare suit and fourth spare shirt, and find Clint waiting with herbal tea laced with honey, macaroni and cheese, and fish sticks, bringing back memories of his dad cooking when his mom had to work late. 

He would find pajamas laid out when he was done eating, the bed turned down and one of their numerous electric heating pads plugged in and ready for the small of his back after the shower he desperately needed.  
And even though it was far too early, Clint would join him in bed, to read or play games on his tablet, or put a movie on the television he’d eventually convinced Phil to put in the bedroom, while Phil curled around him and relaxed, letting it all slough off as work was replaced with Clinthomehappy.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry this took so long to update. I took on too much for summer school, and now that I'm settling into my fall semester, I'm hoping to do better. ;)
> 
> also, thanks to this post, for helping me figure out to how do this prompt for a character that (in my headcanon) doesn’t know or care much about his actual heritage: http://splatsandblobs.tumblr.com/post/127943279995/jameseswilson-jameseswilson-%C3%A2-mcu-names-and


End file.
